


从心所欲

by fangxia



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangxia/pseuds/fangxia
Summary: 四岁，十一岁，十五岁，二十一岁，三十六岁，四十岁，他却像没有长大，有些事情永远不懂。而所有人都知道托尼·斯塔克。





	从心所欲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it should follow, you know this (like the panels of a comic strip)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270073) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> 从心所欲  
> it should follow, you know this (like the panels of a comic strip)  
> 作者：gyzym  
> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/270073  
> 译者：方夏  
> 校对：阿盐  
> 赠盾铁锦鲤：亦络亦绎

四岁。托尼在无人注意时拼造了一个电路板。他翻下墙，挂在吊灯上，抓着母亲的腿，偷走奥比的手表。他不看重父亲，而他的父亲亦是如此。但每个人都知道，托尼·斯塔克，霍华德之子，骑在自己造出的玩具车上的淘气鬼。他知晓“神童”这词太早，就像黏在舌头上，就像他在每一个进出豪宅的保姆嘴上下了咒。托尼明明能自己照顾自己的，不是吗？他还能在识字前学会重接温度调节器的电线去操控壁炉呢。

小托尼很可爱，除去那些他不可爱的地方，除去他如何尽力扮乖却总是适得其反——母亲的双手，父亲的眼神，还有奥比叹气后移开的视线。

十一岁。他的动静太大，话说得太多，线圈本上写着一道他不该解开的数学题，潦草的笔记像是他餐盘上的叉子刮痕。所有人都知道托尼·斯塔克——疯子，混蛋，小屁孩，而某位本应知他最深的人把十一岁的他送进了高中。但毕竟没人太看重他，难道有吗？托尼那么小却走得太快，长得太聪明，所有人都说或许把他送进大学会更好。所以他躲在没人看见的地方，把自己窝进露天看台的脚手架里，告诉女仆他眼下的瘀青是自己不小心弄伤的。

没人教他那些规则，连去试一试的人都没有。所以托尼总是凌驾于规则之上，躲在规则下，或是跨过规则——无论怎样他也不会听，所以为什么会有人自找麻烦呢。

十五岁。他学会了酗酒，总是趴在别人的宿舍栏杆上呕吐，必须有人把他带回家，把他放好在床上，因为所有人都知道托尼·斯塔克——富家公子，完美的一夜情对象。他醒来时浑身散发着酒气和烟味，身靠在那面总是被画满设计草图和样板图的墙上，墙角还挂着一张破烂不堪的黑色安息日*海报。托尼顶着乱糟糟的头发，把墨镜架在鼻子上去吃早餐。他感觉一部分的自己已经死去了，剩下的部分也没有多好，这糟透了。托尼的胸口有些抽痛，他擅长做许多事，但并不知道要如何面对残缺的自己。而当他在身旁的窗户上看到自己的倒影时，他又觉得自己看到的其实是另一个人。

*Black Sabbath：黑色安息日，英国一支重金属风格的摇滚乐队。

父亲去世了，奥比的手紧紧抓着自己的肩膀，他觉得自己心里应该有点什么感觉的。他知道他会的，他只是现在感觉不到。

二十一岁。所有人都知道托尼·斯塔克——继承人，亿万富翁，而他同米达斯*一般，误入歧途，拥有的一切都证明他其实什么都证明不了。他在杂志封面上微笑，几乎按照奥比的一切要求去搞研发。在灯光下，所有虚假的温暖都是冰冷的，而托尼还没把自己磨炼得足够锋利。他的嘴唇破了皮，手指被汽化器灼伤，而他的心早就燃烧了好几年，胸腔里的火光闪烁着怪异的颜色，就像他把自己的心脏浸在某种东西里一样，也许他确实那么做了，很有可能，毕竟那听起来很像他的作风。

*米达斯： 米达斯（Midas) 是希腊神话中的佛律癸亚国王，贪恋财富，求神赐给他点物成金的法术，狄俄尼索斯神满足了他的愿望。最后连他的爱女和食物也都因被他手指点到而变成金子。他无法生活，又向神祈祷，一切才恢复原状。（以上摘自百度百科）

他造了一个机器，只为有人能陪他说话——真的，这是事实。

三十岁。佩珀那么年轻，那么热切，只会说“好的，斯塔克先生”和“不行，斯塔克先生”，还有“就这些吗，斯塔克先生？”。约她会很简单，他只需要把一只手放在她背上，说一句赞美的话或是多说几句，一杯葡萄酒还有主要是酒的晚餐，反正他又不是那种会和秘书长久的人。甚至没人会诧异，因为所有人都知道托尼·斯塔克——派对狂魔，花花公子。可唯有她不这样想，她不去压迫托尼每一片破碎的灵魂，反而将它们拾起来，放在他的工作台上，附带便笺说明。一星期、三星期、六星期、三个月过去，托尼还没上她，他甚至忘了自己曾有过这种念头。因为那只是佩珀，和她说话总比让机器陪着自己要好，并且她一直在努力地教自己那些规则——还没成功，仍在努力阶段——但至少，托尼对那些付出心怀感激。

“你总是这样吗？”詹姆斯·罗迪问。托尼在墨镜下笑笑，没有说话——有一小部分原因或许归结于他没听懂这个问题，不过没关系，这种事总是发生。

三十六岁。他的生活中还是仅有那三个人——意外结交的罗迪，不可缺少的佩玻，还有奥比——比他父亲还要大的人物，对他也好似更温暖，总是紧紧站在他身边让他们之间没有一丝供人呼吸的空气。所有人都知道托尼·斯塔克——大天才，发明家。不知为何，拍照时他和奥比总是站在一起。他们之间，托尼和奥比，好似有什么东西不太对，但也不是完全错，或许只是闪光灯的问题——光线太亮或太暗。当奥比微笑时托尼会不自觉地把重心放在前脚掌，他不知道这是为什么。然后他又喝醉了，反正他永远不懂别人，不如相信父亲的判断，不论他曾对自己下了怎样的判词。

如果他更坦诚些，他会做个交易，再进一次山洞。但他从来与“坦诚”无关，不是吗？他只是聪明，一如既往，而他无可控制地迷失了自己，在他藏在胸口里的心脏里——字面意义上的。

四十岁。他爱得太多，却又不够，他爱一切又什么都不爱。胸肺的缓慢呼吸和耳朵里流出的毒血判了他死刑。而所有人，所有人都知道托尼·斯塔克，但没人真的知道他。可他喜欢这样，这是他想要的，毫无疑问，一如既往，只要没人敲着钢铁侠的面甲说，出来啊，托尼，我们想念你，我们需要你，就好，就完美了。不过他们怎么会那样做呢，他们没道理那样的。

他曾有一个机会去成为别人，不是吗？而他回答说“天才、亿万富翁、花花公子、慈善家”——这当然是他了，他还有成为其他什么人的选择吗？

四十一岁。他绝望又痛苦地想要穿上盔甲又想脱下它。他挽救生命，拯救世界，好让自己没时间去伤别人的心，因为他很难克制自己不那样做，因为正如现在每个人都知道的，托尼·斯塔克——难搞，混蛋，也许只有他自己不认识自己。他的身体里像是住着两个人，另一个会在凌晨三点因为自己突然得到灵感而起床，把自己古怪的那部分磨进咖啡藏起来，再在实验室里不分昼夜地忙碌起来。然后托尼突然想起史蒂夫的金发在阳光照耀下的样子，想起他的头盔两侧的那对小翅膀。所以可真是棒极了，像是某个答案突然跳到眼前，他猝不及防意识到自己对史蒂夫的心思并不单纯。托尼一如既往的天才，但这也一如既往的没什么用。

“我信任你。”史蒂夫说，托尼不确定这是对他还是对钢铁侠说的，但有某种希望让他的胸腔紧绷，让他的羽毛变得柔软，史蒂夫头盔上的小翅膀好像要飞起来，而他们正在——

四十二岁，托尼疲惫不堪，骨头和皮肤都染上岁月的痕迹。一切都顺利又哪里都不顺利。谁还在意人们是否仍知道托尼·斯达克呢？因为所有人都知道钢铁侠和复仇者联盟。半数时候要靠他们整治罪犯，没人敢做批评家，所以每个人都是批评家。他的工作室杂乱拥挤，令人窒息，时间看似有很多然而空间太少。托尼在梦里建了一个电路板，四岁的他逃向露天看台，十五岁的他站在他父亲的葬礼上，穿着别人希望的破烂旧衣。他醒来时大口喘息，浑身是汗，贾维斯打开窗帘让阳光进来，史蒂夫的双手放在他肩膀上，于是他吸进了一口氧气，然后是第二次呼吸，还有第三次……

“早上好。”史蒂夫说。托尼没吭声，他不应该说话，他说不出话，但是史蒂夫总能通过别的方式听到他的回答。托尼仍不知道那些规则，他从未知道。但是事实证明，他可以建立自己的。

FIN


End file.
